


Call of Duty

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Jim's a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Duty

He's been called a hero many times; when he walked out of the jungle, alive, job done; when his body was still aching from hanging from a helicopter strut; after the final whistle in a dozen games he saved.

Said seriously or not, it never feels like a word he's earned.

Because in his head he always hears his father's voice, cool and scornful. "Don't be a hero, Jimmy. Let some other sucker take the risks."

He's not sure he's a hero, but he's damn sure he's a rebel.

And each time he goes above and beyond, he proves it.


End file.
